marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Murdock's Apartment
Here, Matt fabricated a shoulder pouch for his costume, able to contain a complete change of clothes. After having called Carl Kaxton on behalf of Wilbur Day, Matt went directly to his apartment, entering his secret gym through a sliding bookcase to get some training, until he heard through the radio that Stilt-Man was at large again on the East side of town. The apartment was violated by the Owl's henchmen, who wanted to kidnap Murdock and take him to Judge Lewis' mock trial. Some time later, Matt finally decided to ask Karen to marry him. After his senses were disabled due to a chemical created by Mr. Hyde, Daredevil managed to return to his pad and change into his Mike Murdock identity. Feeling lonely after a training session in his gym, Daredevil decided to go out patrolling the city, where he met by chance Electro and the Matador. He then stayed at home from work until all the Emissaries of Evil were captured and turned over to the police. After a brief encounter with the Unholy Three, Matt returned to his town house thinking about their new boss, the Exterminator. When Deborah Harris disappeared after being hit by the Unholy Three's time displacement blasters, Matt headed back to his apartment to wear his Daredevil costume and continue his search. While Matt was absent, this quiet brownstone residence was visited by Karen Page, hoping to find him. While she was noticing a spare Daredevil costume, DD returned briefly to change his costume and made her believe he was Mike, before leaving again to find the Exterminator's lair. Some days later, while he was training in his private gym, Matt couldn't stop thinking about Karen, who left since she and Matt couldn't reconcile how they felt for each other, so he went on the trail of the Jester in hopes of capturing the criminal. Returning home after a few days, Matt came up with an idea how to prove that the Jester had framed him. Just as Matt decided to quit his costumed adventuring, because it had cost him his best friend and the girl that he loved, he was attacked in his home by a plastic robot, who easily overpowered him. Once Matt came back home after being accidentally saved by Willie Lincoln, the robot returned and managed to wrap him up in a crash-mat in his own secret gym. DD was eventually able to knock the robot hard enough to disable its programming, making it return to his creator for more instructions, allowing Daredevil to follow it to its master's lair. After the Plastoid was eventually disabled by Daredevil, the enraged Saxon Starr decided to investigate where his robot first attacked Daredevil and soon learned that DD is really Matt Murdock. Starr left Murdock's home coming up with a plan to get revenge on the Man Without Fear. Matt Murdock finally returned home, calling Karen Page, to set up a date, and Foggy Nelson, in order to reconcile with him. Starr Saxon entered Murdock's apartment again with Karen Page, holding her hostage until she was saved by Daredevil and Black Panther. Upon the arrival of Foggy, escorted by the police and by Dr. Roberts, Saxon escaped and the two heroes pursued him. Matt Murdock relocated to San Francisco with his partner the Black Widow where he cohabited with her in her North Shore Mansion. When he returned to New York City, Murdock was again able to acquire similar Manhattan apartments complete with a private gym. Murdock's new girlfriend Heather Glenn, who eventually learned his secret identity as the crime-fighter Daredevil, was a frequent guest. Elektra snuck into Matt's apartment, but she was surprised by Glenn and angrily fled away. Some days later, Matt came home from work, but, as soon as he heard about Bullseye's escape from Ryker's Island, he donned his Daredevil costume and went out looking for him, but couldn't find him. The next day, Elektra, fatally wounded by Bullseye, crawled to Matt's brownstone, only to die in his hands. The following night, Bullseye snuck into Matt's home to kill him, but he was tricked by a dummy and had to escape, chased by the Daredevil. Relocating to Hell's Kitchen After the Kingpin detonated his Manhattan apartment, Matt Murdock relocated to his childhood home of Hell's Kitchen. Here he acquired a smaller, more spartan apartment with Karen Page. Murdock has come to call Hell's Kitchen his home and serves as the area's protector. After the death of Karen Page, he moved into another area brownstone with his wife Milla Donovan. This apartment also proved perilous as Milla was soon attacked and kidnapped by the Gladiator. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Matt Murdock | Notes = * Ironically, from the rubble where the Kingpin detonated Daredevil's Manhattan apartment, Nelson and Murdock Law Office rebuilt and reopened on the same spot. | Trivia = | Links = }}